We Both Reached for the Gun
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Some AmeIta with Romerica/Ameroma with some Amechu... Alfred goes to a bar after his girlfriend dumps him and discovers a new and exciting side of life where he'll always have friends and support. But will this new mafia family control his life and get him thrown in jail? YAOI, NO LIKE NO READ, MAFIA ITALY BROTHERS. BOYS LOVE EVENTUALLY. NO LIKE NO READ. And there will be blood!
1. Chapter 1

**I am disappointed by the lack of AmeIta, a new pairing I found out about and now ship! So while google for AmeIta goodness I found some pictures of Italy and America that looked like they were in the mafia… And guess who has a mafia complex~. I think my mafia complex comes from me being part Italian and the fact that so many of the men in my family act like mob bosses (in the sence that they're quite overprotective of the women and their families)**

**It may also contribute to the fact I watch shows like Deadly Women, I Married a Mobster and Who the Bleep on an almost regular basis…**

**I fell in love with this pairing because of a song called Bonus Stage which I recently subtitled. Their Hetaloid voice banks sound amazing together! And as far as reasons in the show go, they're both very silly, adorkable and focused on the most in their respective groups (the Allies and the Axis).**

**This will contain AmeIta and some AmeRoma as well… X3 And maybe some AmeChu… XD**

**We Both Reached for the Gun**

**-Apirl 4****th**** 1996-**

It all started on a day like any other… Of course going to the bar after you were dumped was normal too. You didn't find a girl like that on a daily basis. And when said girl left you, you felt like jumping off the highest building in the city. But instead you just go to the bar and drink your troubles away and hopefully (if you're luckily enough) get some pity from the local girls.

Today Alfred did just that, spending the money in his wallet on drink after drink. Everything from beer to whiskey, ranging from top shelf to bargain prices. He really didn't care at this point because he needed something to spend his money on other than just Alice Kirkland, the girl he was planning on asking to marry him. But instead she dumped him for some Frenchie she met at an art gallery wine tasting. Seriously, who did she think she is? Dumping Alfred, a hard working America working 2 jobs to make ends meet for a Frenchie who she was just beginning to know.

But after having a variety of drinks, all the alchohol mixing in his stomach made him nauseous and was alarming the Chinese bar tender who'd been serving him since he'd came in.

"Excuse me sir, are you okay?" He asked, tapping Alfred on the shoulder.

"No I'm not… My girl left… And I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with her. I already bought the ring. I'm out 3,000 dollars!" His eyes were red, starting to get puffy.

The bartender sighed, asking the other staff to take over his shift for a bit. "I think you've had enough for tonight. It'll be best if you rest at home and come back tomorrow. Why don't I call you a cab?"

"I can drive home!"

"No I can't let you do that!"

"Why the hell not? I can drive home!"

"If I let you do that then my bosses would fire me immediately!" The Chinese man hopped over the bar, helping Alfred up and out the door. "I'll call you a cab, let's wait outside. The fresh air will help you."

And so they both sat on the comfortable bench outside, enjoying the night air while waiting for a cab to come by. It was a nice night to be outside, the kind of night that made the bar open up it's backyard area and buy a few more misquito lamps. But Alfred was advised to stop partying early just when more people were starting to come into the bar, most of them singles without a care in the world. Lucky bastards…

"Hey… Why are you helping me out?" Alfred asked, looking at the slender Chinese man sitting next to him. "Normally the bartenders at the other bar let me leave."

"Well at this bar, we have to make sure no customers go home drunk. We need to avoid as many drunk-driving incidents as possible and if we can't do that we're fired on the spot. Our boss is very strict. But the job pays well at any rate…"

"And who exactly is your boss?"

"I can't tell you that."

Alfred, drunk and thinking the Chinese man was very pretty under the moonlight and the night sky, put his hand on his shoulders. "You know, you might be a man but you can easily pass for a woman…"

"What?"

"I'M SAYING I THINK YOU'RE PRETTY, ALLRIGHT?" Alfred asked, rubbing his hand down along the man's back. "You're attractive… And I'm straight, but I'd hit that…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL CALL MY MANAGER!"

"You called?" And suddenly out of the alley, a man in a black suit. The Chinese man ran to him.

"Thank god you came in time!"

"Don't worry about it Yao. I'll take care of it." The man in the suit smirked, leaving Yao in a corner while picking Alfred up by the collar. He dragged Alfred to the alley, Yao watching as Alfred was punched and kicked without mercy.

Alfred could only suffer in his disoriented and drunken state.

It all stopped when he landed on the cold ground, concrete kissing his face with new scratches and the imprints of the pavement. He watched the Chinese man bow respectfully to what Alfred believed to be his boss. However the so called 'boss' took his employee, picking him up and making him kiss both of his cheeks. And then he could see nothing but darkness…

And when he came too…

"Ve.. Are you okay mister?" A voice asked with an Italian accent. "I'm sorry if my brother beat you up…"

Alfred couldn't answer, too weak from the beating to even mutter 'who are you?'

"My brother's so rough… It can be a little scary. But don't worry mister, I'm one of the good guys~!"

Alfred was picked up and taken back into the bar, now empty, a lot of customers already having left. When he was laid down on a comfortable loveseat in a backroom he didn't know exsisted. Whoever saved him turned the TV on to some random sports channel and left the room quickly in order to get him something to drink.

"Veneciano, why did you bring that lowlife back here?!" An angry voice asked, also having an Italian accent. "He should've died in the alley!"

"I don't trust him…" Chinese accent. The bartender from before?

"No one messes with my employees. I will ban him from this bar!"

"Ve~ I'm sorry fratello… I found him in the alley on my way back from the market and I thought he needed help."

"Whatever, just give him a glass of water and get him out of my bar."

Alfred looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember what the hell happened to him when he saw the friendly face of the man who saved him. A wet towel was put on his head, a glass of water set on the coffee table parallel to the loveseat he was resting on.

"Mi dispiace… My brother is very strict. As soon as you're all better, I'll have to let you out of the bar."

Alfred wanted to say thank you to whoever this kind Italian was. But he was too weak. The Italian helped him drink water and checked his temperature every now and again. He bandaged up the scratches and helped him get up.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm fine… And I'm sorry…" Alfred shook his head. "Thank you. I'll leave now."

"Wait a minute… If you decide to come back tomorrow, ask for Veneciano, okay?"

Alfred nodded, assuming this man was 'Veneciano'. He was guided out of the bar, the door locked by the bartender as soon as he was out. And immediately after he knew his life will change forever…

**-April 5****th**** 1996-**

Alfred woke up in his apartment alone, knowing Alice wouldn't come back. He decided he'd try going back to the bar he was at last night and try finding out who this 'Veneciano' person was. He thought he'd thank the guy properly by buying him breakfast, or a drink at the very least.

However as soon as he came in…

"You again?" The bartended from the other day asked with a flushed face.

"I'm sorry… I just came here to say sorry…"

"Sorry my ass!" He ran away.

"Shit…" Alfred thought, looking around the empty bar and taking a seat.

"You came to mess with my employee again?" And then he felt a hole being burnt in the back of his neck, not by someone's stare full of hate, but also but a cigarette butt. It left a nice black circle in the back of his neck.

"I'm not here to mess with anyone! I came here to see Veneciano!"

"What do you want with my little brother?" The angered Italian asked, holding the bartender close.

"Wasn't he the guy that picked me up?"

The Italian sighed, letting the bartender go. Putting his hand on his forehead, he began to walk away. "Yao, get him a drink of water. I'm going to get Veneciano…"

Yao bowed respectfully, getting Alfred a glass of water as he was told. He looked upset.

"I know this is awkward… And I'm really sorry about yesterday. I don't mind treating you to breakfast as an apology…"

"I'd like it better if you could pay 1 month's rent at my place… I have to work from morning to night just to pay half of my rent off. And eating bar food isn't doing my figure any favors…"

"I can't do that… But where do you live? Why is it so damn expensive?"

"That's none of your business… You came to see the boss, right?" The bartender turned away, starting to set up some bar snacks for when actual customers came in.

"Hey, it's you again!" A familiar voice.

"Okay I got my brother. Make it quick before I change my mind." The angry Italian sighed. "Yao, can I get some wine?" He sat at the bar, head meeting the glass.

"This early?" Yao sighed. "Fine, it looks like you need it." He left, leaving behind a half-finished plate of various cheeses and spreads.

"I'm glad you came back. What did you want to see me for?" The friendlier Italian asked.

"I wanted to thank you… You saved me right?"

"Si."

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to thank you. Maybe I can treat you to breakfast or something?"

"I appreciate it. And I'm glad you're okay." The Italian smiled. "Well let me introduce myself. My name is Veneciano Vargas. And this is my big brother Romano."

"Leave me alone you bastard…" Romano muttered.

"The bartender you saw was Yao. He's one of Romano's most trusted employees."

"Yes, so if you mess with him again, I'll stuff a bottle of wine up your ass." Romano sighed, getting a headache. Luckily his most trusted employee came back with a glass filled to the brim with red wine.

"Are you allright sir?" Yao asked, checking to see if Romano had a fever. "Please go rest in the backroom. If you sleep here you'll hurt your back."

Alfred couldn't help but envy how close-knit they all seemed. His boss didn't give a shit about him compared to how Romano beat him up just for touching Yao the wrong way. And Veneciano was kind as well, helping a low-life like Alfred who deserved that beating. Alfred needed friends above anything else at the moment. But would he find it here?

**Yes… Finished in under 2 hours! I was listening to the Chicago soundtrack while writing this, hence the title… There will be a lot of references to that movie/play in this story…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Question: Why does this story start in 1996?**

**Answer: Because in the 1980's and 1990's in America, a lot of crazy stuff happened within the mob.**

**Another question: Will you write more AmeIta, AmeRoma and other rare America pairings?**

**Another answer: If I get more ideas.**

**Yet another question: Why don't you update more often?**

**Yet another answer: I've been somewhat nervous about my PC recently because it acts so oddly and I get it scanned with my new anti-virus AVG Anti-Virus every week. So I'm becoming somewhat of a technophobe if you can believe that… I'm really afraid of my computer getting another virus which is why I don't post as much on the internet as I used to… In general really…**

**April 5****th**** 1996**

Alfred had been spending time in the bar with his new aquaintences, especially Veneciano, who seemed to cling to him easily. They talked a lot of small talk, exchanging stories about life, school, family and work. Nothing major, but he was friendly enough. His brother Romano was in the other room resting with Yao and no other customers had come in, giving them plenty of privacy. And Alfred had to admit that he liked the alone time with this new face.

"Ve~ Alfred you seem like a really nice guy. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Alfred immediately looked down, remembering Alice.

"I'm sorry, was I not supposed to say that?"

"We broke up yesterday actually…" He sighed. "I came here because I wanted to forget about my problems and forget about her. I bought her a ring worth 3,000 dollars and I'm broke at the moment. And my jobs don't pay enough to make it all back anytime soon."

"You work multiple jobs?"

"Yeah… I work in a korean resturaunt by day as a waiter and at night I work in one of the factory's upstate…"

Veneciano sighed, looking at Alfred with a sad expression. "You don't make that much money, do you?"

"Not really. I'd been saving up for so long just to get that ring… Normally I make enough to survive, but…" He put his head down on the counter, face meeting the glass. "She left me for some guy she just met."

Veneciano put his hand on Alfred's knee. "If you want to, I can lend you money. I can lend you enough to get you back on your feet."

"I couldn't… I wouldn't have enough money to pay you back."

"Please, think of it as a gift."

"I couldn't, not after you helped me out…" Alfred slowly lifted his head up. "I can't just take money from you. I'd rather earn it." Alfred was an honest guy and always thought earning his money was the proper way to make it.

"Well I guess if you put it that way…" The Italian stopped to think. "I think I could get you a job."

"Seriously?"

"Si."

The Italian seemed friendly enough and Alfred needed the money to make up for the money he'd lost. He smiled and nodded. "So what kind of work do you have for me? I'll take anything that pays really."

"Why don't I fix you a drink and we can discuss the details?" Veneciano hopped over the bar, opening the fridge and taking out a strange red liquid.

"What are you making?"

"My famous apple martini~"

Alfred watch Veneciano pour the red liquid into a martini glass, fallowed by him slicing a green apple in 6 parts and putting them in the glass. He set the drink next to the platter of food Yao seemed to have forgotten about, perhaps adding his own special touch. After he finished up the drink, he put it on the counter, watching Alfred drink it immediately.

"It's really good."

"Grazie mille."

"Do you also work at the bar?"

"Only on Thursday and Friday nights. I do a lot of other work during the week."

They continued their small talk about work. Veneciano's family was well connected. His brother Romano owned this bar and Veneciano would come here and bartend for spare change. In his spare time, he'd paint and sell his work at art shows, but his main job was working in his grandfather's resturaunt as a cook. After exchanging funny stories back and fourth, Alfred began to feel dizzy.

"Hey… I'm not feeling too good."

"Do you want to rest in the back?"

"I don't want to trouble you… Maybe I should go home…"

"No, please stay. You look pale."

Before Alfred knew, Romano and Yao were coming back, noticing him in his dizzy state. They took him to the back room despite his protests and let him lie down. And just before he fell asleep, he noticed the 2 italian brothers talking and whispering. And he heard the words "good job" before it all faded to black.

When he woke up, he was in the back of a car, tape on his mouth, hands and feet. Had he been drugged and kidnapped? He didn't even remember getting here. He could hear some muffled chatter in the background. His kidnappers maybe?

"So what do we do with him now? You're the one who brought him here."

"I thought he was cute Fratello… And he needed a job. So why not let him work for us?"

"If he finds out too much too soon you could screw everything up for us."

"But he seems so nice and trustworthy…"

"A little too nice, a little too trustworthy. How do you know he'll keep our secrets?"

"Please let me take care of him from now on."

"How so?"

"I just… I like him, okay?"

"So my question is: are you going to make him work or spoil him like a mistress?"

"He said he didn't mind working… I'll give him an easy job. Something he could handle that pays well and that isn't too rough. Then when he comes home from work I'll greet him with a smile and take care of his needs…"

"You sound like a housewife. Are you a man or aren't you?"

"Sir… I'm back."

"Welcome back Mr. Wang."

"Happy to be back Mr. Vargas…"

"Ve~ I'm jealous of how close you two are…"

"Is that why you took that guy here?"

"Don't be mean Fratello!"

"But surely you know Yao is special, right?"

Yao? The bartender? Alfred tried to listen but was trapped between multiple bags and suitcases in the back of the car. From what he could tell it was a mini-van but with the windows covered up and a lot more seats than a normal van. He could just barely hear them all the way in the back.

"Fratello… I want someone to be close with just like how you are with him…"

"Silly brother…"

"Well normally you wouldn't result to kidnapping if you want to meet someone, but I can't exactly speak for normal people… Not anymore…"

"You're the one who knew our Grandpa before you met us so in a way you were born not-normal."

"And I've grown too used to this kind of lifestyle to go back…"

"It's all for the family, isn't that what you always said?"

"And I recall that being the reason why we got along so well…"

"If you do have as many brothers and sisters as you say you do, why don't you hook Veneciano up with one of them?"

"But my family doesn't know about what you guys do for a living…"

Silence fallowed, no more chatter for a good 10 minutes or so until the silence was inturupted by a sensual moan. The moan turned into a scream, and then the screaming invited panting and more moaning. Then the car started to shake a bit…

Alfred couldn't see too much over the other bags and suitcases in the back of the van, but he saw some clothing flying around and people trying to move around. And he felt people trying to move around whenever the car shook just a little bit. He panicked, wondering if he'd somehow been lured into an underground human traffic ring, and then he heard one of the car doors open and close again. Someone got out of the van but who? And where was that person going?

Suddenly the back doors of the van opened, light hitting Alfred's face. And then he saw it: Veneciano's embaressed face, trying to take the inventory out of the back.

"Dammit Veneciano, if you want to work do it later! I'm in the middle of a thing!"

"I'm sorry Fratello, I just can't stand it when you do that stuff right in front of me!"

Alfred pretended he was asleep by closing his eyes and trying to slow down his breathing, hoping Veneciano wouldn't see through the façade. His rest went uninturupted, the Italian simply taking all the bags out one at a time while Yao and Romano did who knows what in the front seat…

Then before he knew it Alfred was picked up, taken somewhere a lot more comfortable than a van full of junk. He couldn't open his eyes, feeling like someone was watching him. But it felt like he was in a bed of some kind. A really comfortable bed.

"Please wake up…" He could hear Veneciano's voice, he was crying. "I got you a job today."

**Holy crap, I think I found my new secret ship right next to FraPan/Nihonhonhon…**

**X3 I didn't know I was going to ship Romano and China!**

**Holy crap what should I call this new pairing? What reasons do I have to support this new pairing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**My head cannon for China x Romano – Grandpa Rome died, China was upset by this, met Romano and believed him to be Rome's reincarnation… Or alternatively he was reminded so much of Rome that (insert your yaoi scenario here).**

**P.S. I secretly love the Golden Girls… Especially Sophia. But one of my favorite moments in the show is when Dorothy quotes Clint Eastwood "This is a 375 Mangum, one of the most powerful handguns in the world! It could blow your head off… The only problem is I don't remember if I shot 4 rounds or 5… So you have to ask yourself DO YOU FEEL LUCKY? WELL DO YA, PUNK?" And Sophia says "GO AHEAD MAKE HER DAY!" I only recently figured out where that line is from and now I must find Dirty Harry on Netflix!**

**April 5****th**** 1996 - Sunday**

Veneciano took the tape off of Alfred's mouth and cut the tape off of Alfred had refused to move for a solid 15 minutes, pretending to sleep. Around the 13 minute mark he could hear Veneciano getting up and walking anxiously around the room before feeling him sit next to him again, his head on the bed and he was crying.

"ALFRED, PLEASE WAKE UP!" He screamed while crying. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Immediately Alfred woke up. "Hey… What's the mat-?"

"Alfred thank god!" Veneciano hugged Alfred at the waist. "I got you a job and food to eat… And you can live with me from now on until you get back on your feet!"

"You got me a job?" Alfred asked, trying to sit up, only to have the Italian push him back down.

"No, don't get up. Please relax Alfred. You got dizzy and fainted all of a sudden so I took you back to my place." Veneciano seemed nervous but still wore a smile. "Alfred, do you need anything?"

"No… I'm confused."

"You fainted at the bar so I drove you back to my place."

"I know that. I just don't remember anything that happened. And what do you mean when you say I can live with you?"

"It's exactly what it means! We can live together and support eachother until you get back on your feet! I don't mind really. Besides I have a spare room. I Honestly don't mind Alfred… So please…" He looked like he was about to cry again. But Alfred sat up.

"Ve-Veneciano… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Alfred shouted. "You helped me so I'm going to return the favor. If you want me to stay, I'll stay. But I'm not sure if I can stay long… I have work tomorrow and-."

"No… No it's okay. I got it covered! I called your boss and told him you'd quit and that you're transferring over to one of my family's businesses!"

"You called my boss?"

"Alfred please don't ask anymore questions! Just stay here with me and let me take care of it!" The Italian shouted, pushing Alfred back onto bed and mounting him. "Just let me take care of it. Okay?"

"Please calm down!"

"I'm sorry…" Veneciano got off immediately after he realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry Alfred. But please, just let me take care of you. You're unwell!"

Alfred sighed, standing up. "You don't have to take care of me. I need to be independent!"

"So… You don't want the job?"

"No it's not that! It's just that… you're doing so much. You don't need to do everything I told you I can stay!"

"You'll really stay?"

"Yeah…"

Veneciano sat down in bed, breathing somewhat heavily. "So you'll really stay?"

"Yes. I need to make sure you're okay too." Alfred knew he couldn't leave the panicking Italian alone. He owed him this much: to at least stay for a few hours or perhaps stay the night.

"O-Okay…" Veneciano lied down, pulling the blanket over him. "I'm so embaressed… I'm just hopeless… I barely know him!" He thought.

"Hey… Why don't I get you something to eat? Or maybe you need some fresh air?"

"I'm sorry… It's just that I'm under some pressure…"

"Like what?"

Veneciano whimpered a bit. "Family stuff… I've been feeling lonely since everyone else has someone else to enjoy life with… My brother has Yao, Grandpa has his friend, my workers all have partners and lovers… I'm always alone!"

After his girlfriend dumped him the day before, Alfred knew the feeling. Alice was special to him, he wanted to commit his life to her through marriage but she decided he wasn't enough and left him. He was also alone.

"You aren't alone Veneciano." Alfred sat down in bed too. "Besides, I got dumped yesterday. It sucks being alone."

"Alfred… I don't want to be alone…" The Italian grabbed Alfred's shirt. "You'll stay, right?"

"Yeah sure."

**I haven't worked on this story in a while so I'm having some writers block : (**

**In the meantime my internet is acting funny as hell but my anti-virus says there's nothing wrong with my computer! It's protected me from something called a black hole twice about a month ago (I think). I know for a fact that The Sims 3 site is undergoing maintenance but even youtube is acting funny because the ads sometimes display correctly and sometimes the videos I watch just poop out on me (lately I've been watching a lot of vlogbrothers and PBS Idea channel, but especially the vlogbrothers).**

**I'll have to continue working on this one when I get more ideas…**


End file.
